Capcom Fighting Evolution
thumb|200px|right|Capcom Fighting All-Stars Capcom Fighting Evolution (Capcom Fighting Jam in Japan and Europe) is a fighting game featuring groups of characters from five specific Capcom series: Street Fighter II, Street Fighter III, Street Fighter Alpha, Darkstalkers, and Red Earth. Four characters from each series is included, excluding boss characters and a special new fighter, Ingrid. The fights are 2 on 2 (team endurance style), and each character uses his or her super meter bar from the game that they are originally from. The game was first developed as Capcom Fighting All-Stars, but was cancelled. Characters Characters are segmented by game series, which designates their type of super bar and playstyle. Street Fighter II * Guile * M. Bison * Ryu * Zangief * Shin Akuma (secret character) Street Fighter III * Alex * Chun-Li * Urien * Yun Street Fighter Alpha * Guy * Karin * Rose * Sakura Darkstalkers * Anakaris * Demitri * Felicia * Jedah * Pyron (boss character) Red Earth * Leo * Hauzer * Hydron * Kenji New Character * Ingrid Capcom Fighting All-Stars Producer Yoshinori Ono has admitted that the game was essentially a salvaged version of the cancelled Capcom Fighting All-Stars, and has also stated how the crossover, mechanics, and inclusion of the various gameplay systems inherent to each series led to balancing problems. Ono also revealed that he replaced another producer who had been in charge of the game's creation until leaving during the middle of its production. Fighters included were Charlie, Mike Haggar, Poison, Batsu, Akira and Strider Hiryu. Cameos The most notable and obscure cameos are the ones seen in the character endings (which were drawn by UDON artists): * Akira Kazama - appears in Felicia's ending * Ayame - appears in Felicia's ending * Baby Bonnie Hood - appears in Pyron's ending * Cammy- appears in Felicia's ending * Carlos Miyamoto - appears in Alex's ending * Charlie - appears in Pyron's ending * Dante - appears in Jedah's ending * Dhalsim - appears in Pyron's ending * Dudley - appears in Pyron's ending * Effie - appears in Felicia's ending * Ele - appears in Felicia's ending * Elena - appears in Felicia's ending * Gen - appears in Yun's ending * Gigi - appears in Jedah's ending * Hinata Wakaba - appears in Felicia's ending * Hsien-Ko - appears in Pyron's ending * Ibuki - appears in Felicia's ending * Jessica - appears in Alex's ending * Jon Talbain - appears in Ryu's ending * Julia & Amy - Guile's wife and daughter appear in his ending * June - appears in Felicia's ending * Ken Masters - appears in Pyron's ending * Lilith - appears in Felicia's ending * Mai-Ling - appears in Leo's ending, as well as Pyron's ending * Mike Haggar - appears in Alex's ending * Morrigan - appears in Demitri's ending * Natsu Ayuhara - appears in Felicia's ending * Q-Bee - appears in Felicia's ending, as well as Jedah's ending * R. Mika - appears in Felicia's ending * Rikuo - appears in Pyron's ending * Rouge - appears in Felicia's ending * Sean - appears in Pyron's ending * Tessa - appears in Leo's ending * Tiffany Lords - appears in Felicia's ending * Ton Pooh - appears in Felicia's ending * Twelve - many appear in Urien's ending * Victor - appears in Pyron's ending * Yang - appears in Yun's ending * Yellow Iris - appears in Felicia's ending * Yurika Kirishima - appears in Felicia's ending Many other Capcom characters make cameo appearances in the background of the fighting arenas which are as follows: * Adon - Myanmar stage * Baby Bonnie Hood - Underworld stage * Balrog - featured as graffiti in New York stage * Birdie - New York stage * Cammy - New York stage, and on poster in Japan Street stage * Charlie - New York stage * Cody - New York stage * Dan - Japan Street stage * Dee Jay - New York stage * Dhalsim - Myanmar stage * E. Honda - Japan Street stage * Fei Long - Hong Kong stage * Hsien-Ko - Hong Kong stage * Hugo - New York stage * Ibuki - Japan Street stage * Jon Talbain - Underworld stage * Ken Masters - New York stage * Lord Raptor - Underworld stage * Makoto - Japan Street stage * Maki - Japan Street stage * Morrigan - Portrait on wall of Underworld stage * Oro - hanging in background of Jungle stage * Q - rooftop in New York stage * Rikuo - seen jumping into water in Jungle stage * Sagat - Myanmar stage * Sean - New York stage * Sodom - featured as graffiti in New York stage * T. Hawk - New York stage * Yang - Hong Kong Stage Box Art Image:CapFightEvoJapan.png|''Japan'' PS2 Image:CapEvoJapanXbox.png|''Japan'' XBox Image:CapFightEvoEurope.png|''Europe'' Merchandise Image:CapFightEvoOST.png|''OST'' Image:CapEvoGuidebook.png|''Guidebook'' Category:Games Category:Fighting Games